


Fragments

by Epitumbidia



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Will Update as New Work is Added, implied knifeplay, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: A collection of ~100-200 word drabbles with prompts from the Faatali Discord.The subjects/shippings will be wide-ranging and free-flowing, depending on how I feel when I write them.





	1. It's Too Warm (Irvine & Selphie)

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I have implied knifeplay tagged. I seriously didn't intend to go down that route, but this is how my brain works apparently.

Irvine watches Selphie, her hands steady and sure as she cuts the skin piece by piece. He's entranced by the smirk on her face, knowing that with a flick of her wrist, she could draw blood at any moment. He stands there, in a room where the heat is growing more and more present, trying to decide whether to say something— _anything_ —to Selphie; he doesn't know whether or not to call attention to his growing need.

"Shit, it's too warm in here..." Irvine sighs, only to be met with a raised eyebrow from Selphie.

"Of course it's getting hot in here, this pork shoulder isn't gonna cook itself!" Selphie exclaims while shaking her head while putting said pork into the stove.

"Say the man who's still wearing that ridiculous hat and trench coat indoors. Go sit down, it'll be ready in an hour!"


	2. Goodbye Kiss (Quistis/Xu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there can never be enough Xustis fic in the world.

Being inside the Ragnorok was a blessing and a curse.

Xu paced back and forth, not knowing whether or not to look outside, fearing whatever insanity may be in store for her. The world started to shift and bend as soon as she and the other members of the card club stepped foot on the ship. Wherever they are now is beyond her comprehension, but she knew whatever the plan was that Squall and his group would settle the issue or die trying.

Which brought Quistis to mind.

Xu would be a liar if she wasn't worried sick at thought of losing Quistis to this madness. She had the upmost faith in her love's ability on the battlefield, but this is a battleground of the gods for all Xu knew. There was no guarantee of a happy ending for her or for anybody else.

The click of the door's lock brought Xu back to reality, as Quistis walked in with tentative steps. She looked startled and on edge, but who could blame her? When Quistis looked up at Xu, she let go of that breath she held so deeply, happy to see that time compression didn't erase Xu.

It meant her thoughts were made real, that Xu mattered enough to be made real in a reality warped beyond comprehension.

The two looked at each other, Xu seeing Quistis's battle torn clothes, Quistis seeing Xu's anxiety written plain on her face. They reach for each other, hands clasping and lips meeting in silence, for they both know this kiss is the only goodbye worth saying.

No words could ever be enough.


	3. Paramagic Meta (Selphie)

At first, she was unsettled by the voice she heard emanating the Solomon ring, one full of contradiction: quiet yet booming, knowing yet unknowable.

The ring, or rather the GF inside, introduced itself as though he knew his destiny was to be with them... _with her_.

"Doomtrain..." Selphie whispered to herself, tracing the name on her tongue as though she was terrified of forgetting. The first time she called his aid, his presence shook Selphie to her core. Yet still, his gentle voice outside of battle calmed her nerves.

While on their way back to the Garden on foot via Fisherman's Horizon, the party was low on supplies and even lower on cash; discussions over their finances was never a good time, and so Selphie retreated into her daydreams. Sitting on the tracks, she touched the ring, its rough textures the distraction she needed while wondering how she could do anything to help.

"My dear, are you in need of my assistance?" Doomtrain whispered in Selphie's mind.

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth. Still startled, she thought to her GF: "How can you help? I don't think GFs care about money, items, or weapons..."

"That is where you are wrong," Doomtrain stated, as Selphie's mental landscape changed, morphing into an item store.

"How the... what did you do?!," she yelled inside herself, only now realizing that the GF was in her mental presence the whole time. He looked less like a demon and more like a dilapidated vehicle in this place.

"While I still require some form of payment or tribute, I will allow your group to replenish themselves without cost this time," Doomtrain said, his voice oddly soothing and almost paternal to her ears.

Selphie couldn't help but to hug this vision of the GF in her mind, and it was in that moment she knew Doomtrain would forever be hers.


	4. Blue (Quistis)

Quistis remembered swimming for the first time.

Matron held her gently as she looked through her goggles, admiring the fish and the plants. Everything was lush with blues and greens, but Quistis found herself bored. Soon, everything melted together and she was ready to surface until something caught her attention.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a small reef of coral, its bright pink and orange popping against the cool green and blue. Tugging Matron and pointing in the direction of the coral, Quistis felt Matron guide her closer; she felt the urge to touch them, but stopped herself, for she didn't know whether it would hurt her or not. Instead, she stares at the coral, wanting to engrave each detail into her mind.

It was a good memory. The color of coral in her clothes taking her back to the blue of the ocean, with the two forever entwined in her mind.


	5. Forget-me-nots (Edea)

In her garden, Edea washes her field in whites: lilies, gardenias, orchids, roses. Their bloom marks the spring, bringing in a contrast between the everpresent brown and gray of Centra.

But the earth is a fickle mistress, for below the stunning white petals lies a small cluster of light blue flowers, bunching together as though their lives depended in it.

Edea always makes it a point to keep these delicate flowers safe from her rambunctious fosters, for much like these flowers, the residents of this orphanage have stuck together beyond their hardships and struggles.

And just like the namesake of this bloom, Edea will never forget them.


End file.
